


Shinki is Excited for His Birthday

by Narutard (FashionFable)



Series: Well That Was Awkward!! [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dismembered finger prompt, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Morbid, One Shot, Parenting Humor, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionFable/pseuds/Narutard
Summary: Rock Lee and Gaara take their kids to a birthday party. Shinki is innocently excited for his own birthday party. He holds up fingers to count how many years he is turning but in this case they... do not belong to him.From a prompt on Facebook, in the Ao3 Writers group.





	Shinki is Excited for His Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts), [TruthfulNomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulNomad/gifts), [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts), [FourCornersHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/gifts), [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/gifts), [smoresies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/gifts), [The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/gifts), [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/gifts), [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts), [GuardianOfTheThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheThunder/gifts), [BeTheCheeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/gifts), [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> I will add more jokes as I think of them so feel free to reread. :) The prompt was from the Facebook group on Ao3.

“Gaara…” Lee took his lover into his arms and gave him a big squeeze as the redhead tried to scramble out of bed. “Mm… we still have time for another round! It’s been so long!”

The former jinchuuriki sighed at his raven haired, fitness nut of a lover. Their relationship was still kept low key. Even "their sons” did not know about them. Gaara had his own room at Lee’s home afterall. It had been a long time since Gaara had the chance to visit Konoha and see his lover. No one knew who Metal’s mother was and Shinki was adopted. Everyone just assumed Lee and Gaara were still just friends.

Lee giggled as he snuggled his face between Gaara’s shoulder blades, followed by a pleasurable sigh. Gaara smiled softly, knowing Lee could not see it. While he wouldn't mind satisfying the jounin once more, Lee’s stamina had him well, quite a bit sore.

“You know we will never be late! I am never late! I always come on time.” Now it was Gaara’s turn to chuckle darkly.

  
“Yes, you do. Always.” He turned towards Lee and gave him a chase peck on the lips, knowing what would come next. He rolled his eyes as Lee, loudly, declared his various forms of punishments if they would be late to pick up their boys from Boruto’s birthday party.

“Yes, yes. One more time but only,” he pressed a finger to Lee’s lips, “If you don't make any speeches or grand declarations.” He saw Lee’s lip begin to tremble, “And no crying this time.” Lee pouted.

“But, Gaara!” He whined, eyes filling with tears, “Making Youthful Love to My Most Precious Person is the Most Beautiful… Nyaaahhh!!” Lee gasped when Gaara got his talented lips to work; Lee's eyes clamping shut as he purred beneath the touch. There were few ways Gaara could shut Lee up and damn him if it failed!

***

“How was the party boys?” Lee gave a million kisses to his son’s face, embracing him in a hug. He let go, getting into a handstand and bending his legs, his heels over his head. Metal was happy to scramble up onto the soles of Lee feet and take a seat. Lee chuckled and hoisted his son into the air like a king on a throne, then palm-walked towards the door, shouting a final greeting. Gaara and Shinki trailed along leisurely behind him after giving Naruto a last polite nod in parting.

“I had so much fun, daddy! We played ninja tag! Even pin the smile on the Hokage!” Metal clapped his hands, “No one knows what Kakashi-jisan looks like but we had all sorts of funny smiles to put on his mask!” He took a deep breath and started again, “And Shinki is the coolest! Shinki showed me how to walk up walls!”

“Wow!” Lee yelled, “That is truely wonderful! We must make sure to thank him!" He paused, "It will have to be tomorrow! It’s time for a bath and bed when we get home, my little ninja!” He added sternly, "And it is Kakashi-sama or Hokage-sama, little one. Please remember to be respectful. Calling the Hokage Grandpa is rude."

"Yes, daddy."

Lee shot a glance behind himself at Gaara and Shinki, who both wiggled a pinky finger in their ears at the volume of the two from Clan Lee. Lee giggled nervously, promising to keep his volume down and continued to banter with 4 year old Metal while 3 year old Shinki and Gaara spoke softly. Rock Lee and Metal Lee continued to banter with overly sweet mushiness the whole way home.

"But dad... I don't wanna go to bed when we get home. I want to play with Shinki!"

"Metal. Ninja must always endure and complete their missions! Endurance is the Key to Youth!"

"Yosh!"

I love you, Metal!"

"I love you more, daddy!"

"I love you most!"

Father and son in green spandex ignored the pair of groans behind them. Or, maybe they didn't hear the pair from Suna over their still too loud, sappy chatter.

***

“I love you boys!” Lee covered his son’s face with a million more kisses as he wiggled out from between Shinki and Metal on the double bed in Metal’s room. He was careful not to nudge Shinki too much. The boy was still not used to anyone but Metal and Gaara touching him. Lee managed to escape while boys were soundly asleep. He gently rested their favourite book on the nightstand and put the safety gates up, then turned out the light.

Maybe he could convince Gaara to stay a few more days this time. Lee was sure he could convince his friend Naruto or Gai-sensei to get Kakashi-sama to have some sort of business with Gaara as a stall. He shook his head and went down the hall, happy to embrace his lover again.

He found Gaara asleep on the couch, watching some random sport on TV. He smiled softly to himself. Gaara rarely slept, let alone fell asleep. He wanted to kiss him, oh so badly but it was best to leave him be. Even touching Gaara to bring him into the bedroom could be a bad idea. Instead, Lee decided to curl up in an armchair and he promptly fell asleep as well.

***

“Hey… daddy?” Shinki tugged on Gaara’s sleeve. Gaara startled slightly and opened his eyes to see his recently adopted son staring at him. He relaxed once he realized everything was fine. Then again, a smiling face on Shinki may not be a good thing.

Gaara immediately reached his chakra out to Metal. The boy was just fine. He looked up at Lee who was also woken by Shinki’s voice. Lee went over to turn on the hall light and check on Metal, who was still fast asleep. Gaara was glad for the privacy.

“Daddy!” He tugged again and smiled up at his new father, “Guess how old I’m going to be next month!?” Gaara’s non-existent brow furrowed. He took a look at Lee’s digital clock. It was nearly 12 at night. Gaara had barely gotten 2 hours of sleep. It should be adequate with his poor sleeping patterns.

He nodded at his boy, “I’m sorry. I actually don’t know your age, my son. We are still trying to trace your birth records.” He smiled very softly, still not quite used to doing so. “Go on then, tell me.”

Gaara reached out and ran his fingers through the boys hair, scruffing it up a little. That is what parents do, right? Kakashi did it to Naruto still and Gaara sure as hell was not getting into Lee and Gai's hugging habit. Parenting; he was pretty new to the idea, his only real interactions with children being visits from his nephew Shikadai and Lee's biological son, Metal. Gaara's own childhood lacked affection; Rock Lee was making up for it 1000 fold with interest! One day, Gaara was sure Lee could cuddle him to death.

Shinki pulled Gaara from his thoughts. He thrust something an inch before of Gaara’s nose. Gaara leaned back a little to see. Most children present fingers to count on when declaring their age. This however, was not only unusual but rather disturbing. These four fingers the boy held up, were not... They couldn't be...

“Shinki.” Gaara stared at the offensive objects grasped in the tiny boy's fist, “Where did you get those?”

Shinki giggled as he wiggled his fingers. ‘His.’ ‘Fingers.’ His 'Fingers!?’ What the fuck!? Gaara continued to stare as Shinki wiggled them with a smile.

The redhead sighed deeply, his voice grave, “Please tell me your Uncle Kankuro put you up to this with one of his puppets.” Shinki giggled, his smile widening and he dropped 'them' on Gaara’s lap before heading back to Metal’s room to play with toys.

“Lee.” Gaara called firmly. The green suited Jounin came over quickly to join his lover.

“Yes, Gaara-sama?” Lee gave a formal bow in respect, head precariously close to Gaara’s knees. That’s when he opened his eyes and saw 'them’ on Gaara’s lap.

Lee's eyes went wide with an exaggerated gasp and he stepped back with a sputter of words. Lee tripped over the coffee table, falling backwards. His limbs flailed clumsily in an un-ninja like fashion, back arching as he tumbled. The resounding crash and awkward bellow woke Metal as well!

Gaara rubbed his temples, the kanji on his forehead pulsing lightly as he borrowed his lover's favourite insult.

"How very... unyouthful."

***

“Gaara. It’s seven thirty.”

“I know, Lee.”

“Are you not returning to Suna today?”

Lee’s eyes darted nervously as he sat beside Gaara on the couch. The Kazekage had not moved since last night. The boys continued to play with rubber kunai and rubber nunchucks, chasing each other around the house while their dads watched.

Gaara turned to Lee three times before he could actually speak coherently. “Lee. The boys have been playing for eight hours and neither one will tell us where they got the fingers.”

…

“So… is that a yes you are going to Suna or a no and you are staying in Konoha.” 

...

"Sand Castle!" Gaara extended his fingers as the kanji tattoo of 'love' pulsed with hatred. Lee yipped as Gaara's sand covered him from head to toe. Gaara used his sand to retrieve his Kazekage hat and placed it on top of Lee's sand encrusted head.

"Yeahhhh! I love sand castles!! That is so cool, Uncle Gaara!" Metal shouted, "A snowman!!!" Metal clapped his hands and ran over to the couch to play in the sand. Shinki stared at him like he was a moron. Which technically... Well. Being Rock Lee's son, one can only assume...

"It's a sandman." Shinki grumbled as Metal bounced around from shoulder to lap to shoulder again on the 'sandman' looking, Rock Lee shaped pile of sand.

Metal pressed a finger to his cheek in thought then smiled his best Nice Guy Grin with a Thumbs Up!  "Hey, daddy? Daddy come play in the sand with me!!!" 

***

Rock Lee was vaccuuming sand out of his couch for weeks! They never found out where the fingers came from. Well, that was awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please feel free to comment or kudos. I like constructive feedback. :) 
> 
> If you have any more gags or prompts you would like to see, feel free to comment.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> <3


End file.
